Black & White
by Mistress-Ayita
Summary: Eight People, Eight Sides to the Story


Chapter One Ð Quidditch Try-Outs

Harry Ð

Harry was staring at himself in the mirror.

'Sixth year...' he muttered. He looked at his messy hair and tried to flatten it down. It popped back up again. His scar looked ugly as usual. He cursed under his breath. He was in his black school robes. Only a few weeks back, it was early October. It was natural for all of the sixth years to be nervous. He'd got quite good marks but they weren't satisfactory to him. He'd got almost all his OWLs by pure luck, only a few points lost and he'd have failed. Determined he'd get better on his NEWTs, he picked up his books and wand and went down to the common room, ready to study.

Ron -

Ron felt his hand be squeezed. He looked at Ginny. She was smiling back, but he didn't feel assured. He had been elected Captain of the Quidditch team and was going to the pitch to judge the tryouts. He had no idea who was going to turn up but Gryffindor needed new Beaters and new Chasers. He said goodbye to Ginny and pushed into the changing rooms. There was a mass of students changing and preparing, each holding either a Nimbus or a Firebolt, not that he thought they would be naturals on the fastest broom in the world. He picked up his own Firebolt, a birthday present from Harry, and went out onto the pitch.

Draco Ð

Draco smoothed his hair back with gel. It spiked up at the front annoyingly. He just let it stay, tired of trying to pull it back. He looked at his green tie hung loosely around his neck. Looking in the silver mirror, he rubbed his cheeks. They were deathly pale as always. He tried to bring some pink into them but gave up after they didn't even get a small tint.

'Stupid skin' he said, slapping his face. A red mark appeared before fading again. It wasn't that he wanted to appeal to anyone; it was just that he was sick of looking like a ghost. He'd decided he'd grow out the silver blonde dye he'd been forced to put in, returning to his natural hair colour, mousy blonde.

'Black would look good, I guess' he said to himself. He was glad that Crabbe and Goyle had finally been expelled and was left alone. That's how he liked it. Alone... but not too alone.

Akiloin Ð

Akiloin pulled back his thick dark brown hair. He'd just transferred from Durmstrang into the sixth year. He had been placed in Hufflepuff and was welcomed generously. He didn't think of himself as attractive, but almost everyone else did. His cheeks had burned with embarrassment when last week, a girl in Gryffindor called Lavender had asked him out in front of the whole school. He had said 'no' later, but still blushed whenever he thought about it. He wasn't one for fame and glory, unlike his idol, Harry Potter.

'Tella Uhru Akiloin Seravusil' he said in his home tongue. He remembered how he'd come here, falling in a well where the Queen of his homeland had fallen. There he was taken and taught things he shuddered to remember. Then, when he was ten, he'd woken up on the streets of London and received a letter that led him to Durmstrang. He missed his homeland, but knew now that it had been destroyed.

Hermione Ð

She brushed her thick brown hair with a comb, untangling it. It was Saturday, and Quidditch try outs. She had no time to watch, Hermione had to study. She was in the library, half asleep but desperate to get some books for revision. She picked a thick brown book off the shelf and tucked it under her arm. Putting her comb away, she took another two books off the shelf and took them over to a table. She skimmed through the pages of the top one, flicking through till she found the right page. Her finger ran along the text as she read it quickly before stopping.

'Tella Uhru Akiloin Seravusil...' she muttered to herself. 'Where have I heard that name before?' She had been wondering about him ever since he'd arrived. Ron and Harry had teased her saying she must like him. He was handsome, she gave him that, but he was shrouded by mystery. After pondering for a few minutes, she snapped back and picked up her books and checked them out. As she was walking up the stairs to the common room, she happened to see Akiloin passing by. He was muttering to himself. It took her a while to realise he was talking in a different language. This was her one chance.

'Akilion!' she called.

Ginny Ð

Ginny checked her clothes in the mirror; she was wearing Angelina's old Quidditch clothes. They fitted her comfortably, except for her chest where it was a bit tight. It was true, Angelina had a flat chest, but Ginny blamed herself for the tightness.

'Too fat' she sighed before picking up her Nimbus and filing onto the pitch, picking up her hood and covering her face. Ginny had been saving up for a Nimbus even before she started Hogwarts. She trekked out to the middle of the pitch. There were 24 other Gryffindors waiting for the try out's to begin. She glanced at her brother nervously. As long as she kept her identity hidden, the others would be given a fair chance at getting in. She wanted to be a chaser more than anything. Quidditch ran in the family, and now it was her turn to prove she was as equal to her brothers in the game. She could see Colin sitting in the stands, his camera ready. She made a complicated gesture to her friends all staring at her from the stands. They sighed as they noticed her hands move frantically; relieved she'd made it this far.

'All right everyone!' came a call. Ron was going to begin.

Cho Ð

Being the only Chinese looking girl in Hogwarts, the arrival on Anime on English television had given Cho a new light. Many of the boys in her year were all daydreaming about her in one of those cute sailor uniforms. She sighed as they begged her to magically change her clothes just for a peek. It was sickening most of the time. She had already had enough with men. They only wanted her for her looks and she had a doomed history of dating. Cedric dying, Harry getting mad all the time. She was always falling for the wrong man.

Luna Ð

Luna slid her hoop earrings into her ears. She flicked one, the little star dangling at the bottom making a tinkling noise. She was down at the Quidditch Pitch. It was too early to go down, she knew that, but seeing Ginny on a broom was something she didn't want to miss, especially since it was a secret plan to get her in without her brother being biased. She had brought all her good luck charms, including her cat Kiki, a four leaf clover, an Egyptian eye amulet and five friendship bracelets, each belonging to one member of the group, including Ginny. She looked at Ginny through some Omnioculars she'd bought from the Quidditch World Cup two years ago. She couldn't see her face since the hood covered it, but knew she was going to get in. She'd had a dream the night before about it, about how the try out's would go. She quickly identified the other people who'd make it in before hearing Ron's loud voice as he explained the first test. Kiki mewed as she jumped on Luna's shoulder. After a few minutes of explaining, the 25 students kicked off into the air. The first test was about to begin.

Ron Ð

They all hovered in the air, nerves rising as they all flew down to one end of the pitch. Their first task was all about sight. They would go in groups of five into the centre of the pitch and fly up as high as a ball that was being suspended by magic. Then they would have to spot a red snitch, fly down and catch it. This was for seekers, but Ron wanted to see who would be good at it so they could be on reserve if Harry was suspended from play.

Ginny Ð

The first group flew up. Ginny recognised Paul, Alison and Joe as they made their way up, all in the year below. The other two were boys from the Third year, dark skinned with very short hair. Ginny stared at them with fascination, her heart pounding.

Ron blew on the whistle, signalling for them to start. Alison dived down a few times to try and distract the other players. Ron was taking notes down. Ginny could see the red snitch going in and out of the hoops on the other side of the pitch. She smirked, as they looked everywhere else before Joe suddenly seemed to see it and zoomed towards it. The two dark skinned boys were on his tail. They soon caught up with him and were closing in on both sides. Then with one hand gesture, they both rammed in on his sides and steered him down towards the ground. Joe couldnÕt pull up, the twinÕs force on either side was too strong before they suddenly pulled up and headed for the goalposts. Joe just plummeted into the ground, flew off his broom and landed on his back in the white sand. Ron put a line on the paper. Joe was out.

Alison and Paul were making plans as they neared the posts. The twins were catching up. The snitch flew around frantically, going in and out of the hoops. Alison swerved off to the right and Paul to the left, making a circle. The twins then sped ahead, unknowing of their plan. As soon as they were almost at the posts, Alison and Paul went straight in from the sides and blocked their path. The twins had been forced to change direction, giving Alison and Paul a chance to catch the snitch. Taking his chance, Paul extended his arm and felt the red ball rocket into his palm. Cheers sounded from the growing crowd below and the rest of the people on their brooms. Ron made a few more notes before blowing the whistle twice. The four flew back to the other end. Joe had retreated back to the stands. The red ball was then thrown out again and the second group entered.

They flew up to the mark and circled around for a bit before the whistle was blown. More circling. They were all looking around like mad. Ginny looked across at the stands. More and more people were flooding in. She could see Harry was down there. He was standing next to Luna and the new boy, Akiloin. Hermione was on AkiloinÕs other side, eating a piece of toast with a fried egg on it.

She looked back at them. They still hadnÕt spotted it, but Ginny had. It was below her, making big loops so it couldnÕt be tracked easily. She yet again smiled. They had two minutes left to spot it before all of them were out of this round. One minute. Ron blew the whistle. They all gloomily made their way back to the row and filed in, the third group eager to set off.

ÔJebberny HughÕ Ginny muttered, looking at a blonde haired boy. He was in her year and always boasted about his Quidditch skills.

ÔLetÕs see how good you areÕ she mused. Jebberny was good. Within twenty seconds he spotted the snitch and went after it like a rocket. He flew over everyoneÕs head and around the stands, the snitch putting up a fight. There were a few people following him, but they didnÕt stand a chance. He was just too fast and furious. He caught the snitch after a minute of showing off (Ginny was certain he could have caught it within seconds of spotting it) and they all returned to the posts. Ron scribbled down more notes before blowing the whistle.

The fourth group was on. They saw the snitch after thirty seconds and followed it like a hawk. They seemed to be noting the snitchÕs movements. After finally getting a good idea of where itÕd head next, they all worked in a group to stop it. It looked good, seeing the formations, but Ginny knew this wasnÕt what would happen in a real match. They were basically showing off team cooperation. When one of them finally caught the snitch, Ron crossed off a few names before nodding and blowing the whistle. It was GinnyÕs turn.

She was the first up there, closing her eyes as she felt the rush of wind against her face. They were all actually numbers, their names too hard to remember. She was number 21, her lucky number. Hearing the whistle blow she looked down. There it was, flying around the Hufflepuff stand. She looked at the others before smiling to herself. Down she went, like in a rollercoaster she seemed to have been going up a hill and was now plummeting towards the loop that would follow. The snitch jerked across her path, leading towards the field. She went too, more smooth and round but fast and efficient. She gripped her broom tighter, aware that everyone was now watching her. Looking back, she could see three on her tail, the fourth higher up and waiting for them to tackle her before he could dive down and get the snitch. She smiled cruelly, knowing how wrong they must have thought to try and tackle her. She drove her broom lower towards the ground so she could almost touch it with her knees. Taking them on a wild goose chase, she led her pursuers towards the other groups, the snitch never leaving her sight. It had actually gone that way but was nearer the middle. She sped up faster to try and out run them but when she saw them fall off, knew a new plan was being formed. It was now or never. She swerved violently to her right and flew underneath the other groups. The snitch was two people ahead before it flew up between a gap in the players. She pulled her broom up, slowing down before she blasted upwards in fear of loosing it as it headed towards the other people in her group. She was almost in reach; the snitch being only inches away. She shinned her way up the broom until she was all most overbalancing it. Then she did something both dangerous and stupid. She jumped up off her broom angling it so it didnÕt hit her as she fell back down. She reached for the snitch, knowing her broom had now flown away. Her fingers clasped around its cold body and she dragged it down with her as she fell towards the crowd below. Pulling out her wand she cried ÔAccio broom!Õ feeling her body turn around in a flip. She was now upright, her cloak flapping above her head when-

ÔOof!Õ She landed on her broom, winding her before she steered herself back on course. There was a deafening cheer from the stands as she returned back to the formal line. Ron blew the whistle and Ginny let go of her prize snitch. He was obviously impressed.

The next test was for speed. For the tryouts you had to do three different standard tests, one for speed, one for eyesight (the previous one) and one for strength. After these they would be sorted into the two groups: one for the Beaters position and one for the Chasers. Ginny was anxious to know who got in, even if she didnÕt make it.

They all received their new set of instructions for the next test. They would all go at the same time, on RonÕs mark, and race to the other end of the pitch. Taking out the slowest five each time, they would soon be whittled down to five and then keep on going till it was a two-person race.

Ron conjured a red piece of cloth and held it aloft in the air.

ÔOn your markÕ he called. Ginny got herself in position.

ÔGet set!Õ Ginny was ready to blast off. She was against the fastest broom in the world on an old fashioned Nimbus, could she win?

ÔGO!Õ Ron boomed. They all rocketed off the starting line at such a fast speed it was impossible to tell who everyone was. Ginny was near the front. There were at least seven people ahead of her. Determined she wouldnÕt fall behind, she willed the broom further, slowly overtaking a few of the slackers ahead. Soon she was coming in fourth. Jebberny Hugh was taking the lead. She wouldnÕt let him win. All of a sudden, they crossed the finish line. The last five were sent off and Ron started the race.

ÔGO!Õ Ginny flew off faster than anyone to begin with. She saw the stands blur by and grinned before Jebberny over took her. Cursing, she tried to speed up but failed miserably; letting two other contestants pass before crossing the line. The last five were sent off again. They continued racing, Ginny miraculously going up a place before it was the last nine. The last five would be sent off. She pushed herself faster and further, overtaking the one last person that was obstructing her last opponent. Crossing the finish line in second place sent the crowd wild. They were cheering her on like mad, not knowing who she really was. However, Ginny got the distinct impression the new boy in the year above knew. He looked her in the eye and smiled although her hood still obstructed everyone elseÕs view. She saw Alison and Paul eliminated. The black twins were still in, as well as Jebberny and herself. She lifted one hand and waved at her friends who screamed madly.

ÔOn your mark!Õ Ron shouted.

ÔGet setÕ

ÔGO!Õ and they were off. Ginny flew like mad. She had already flown past Jebberny and was at least ten feet in front. He tried to speed up but she was too fast. The twins were slower but were having a race between them, knowing they could never catch up. She crossed the line, the ever-growing crowd erupting into a frantic cheer. She looked at the new boy again. He winked at her then pointed to Ron. Ginny shook her head pleadingly, placing her finger on her lips. He smirked before holding up his hands in mock defeat. HeÕd keep his mouth shut.

It was now Ginny vs. Jebberny. She wasnÕt scared, knowing sheÕd win this one for sure. Ron said his stuff and they flew off. Ginny and Jebberny were now neck and neck. They went at the same speed, seemingly unable to go fast enough to beat one another. Ginny urged her broom on, going a little faster. Jebberny stared in amazement. He was going at the broomÕs top speed and she was beating him on an older model. They crossed the finish line in 7 seconds flat. Ginny pulled up and turned to Jebberny. She hugged him, happiness overwhelming her.

ÔGinny?Õ he gasped, shocked as he finally saw who it was.

ÔShh!Õ she warned before flying away and back to the rest of the contestants. She was greeted with applause, feeling her cheeks go red. The last primary test would begin any second. Ron flew over gracefully, grinning like mad.

ÔGood jobÕ he said as he passed her. Ginny laughed silently.

ÔAlright everyone!Õ he then called. ÔWe have one last test, strength. Here you will each have to single-handedly go through this assault course.Õ He indicated towards the pitch. A course magically appeared. It looked difficult, requiring concentration, but Ginny reckoned she could do it. I wont take you through it, but I can tell you the three basic rules. Number one, you are not allowed to use wands or any other magical object during the entire course. There will be objects available at certain checkpoints when they are needed.

ÔNumber two. You have to stay on your broom all times. Your body has to be touching your broom, basically.

ÔNumber three. Only one person can be on the course at all times. Anyone found entering the course whilst another person is being assessed will be disqualified unless under certain circumstances. The other contestants will have to go into the changing rooms and wait. When youÕve finished you are to go straight into the empty stand to my right.Õ He indicated towards one empty one right next to the full one. ÔAnd no shouting out to others about what to do. Alright?Õ he said. Everyone nodded.

ÔThen lets go. Number One, could you please come forward?Õ The rest of them slowly flew away back to the changing rooms. They started whispering to each other madly as they filed in.

Luna Ð

Luna ran down to the changing rooms. SheÕd bought some of Fred and GeorgeÕs extendable ears over the summer and was listening to the instructions. She was desperate to speak to Ginny immediately. Luna burst in through the doors and looked around. 23 faces stared back in amazement. Seeing Ginny in a corner, she hurried over and sat next to her.

ÔWow, Ginny! You were AMAZING!Õ she almost screamed. Ginny smiled back.

ÔThanks! IÕm flatteredÕ

ÔYour first test was so good. I canÕt believe you caught it!Õ Ginny laughed happily. Luna smiled back and hugged her so quickly it was scary.

Akiloin Ð

Hermione had asked him about his native language madly. HeÕd not answered though, but managed to drag her down to watch the tryouts. HeÕd said heÕd never seen it, which he hadnÕt, and had promised heÕd tell her about himself if she came. HeÕd been watching them intently when he saw a girl with flaming red hair fly. She was so good at it, as if she knew everything about it. She had been using a cloaking device, but heÕd managed to see her all the same. He wondered why for a bit before Hermione had hit him.

ÔWhat?Õ heÕd asked. She just smiled at him.

ÔHave a new crush on a mystery Quidditch player?Õ sheÕd teased. Akiloin blushed again remembering it. Hermione was now chatting to Harry and he returned to watching the tests. A girl was flying across the course. She looked very scared but had managed to get to the twelfth stage in which you had to hit a bludger into a straw man magically flying around. The Gryffindors had started singing. They sang:

ÔSeeing you there under our stare

Facing tests to show youÕre the best.

Can you win, or will you loose,

It is your choice, weÕll let you chooseÕ He laughed heartily. It was funny seeing them so worked up. Some of the people in the stands were placing bets on who would get in. So far, his favourite, number 21, had the most bets.

Harry Ð

There were only a few people who could substitute his place.

Ron Ð

They all flew surprisingly well, some better than others.

Draco Ð

It wasnÕt long before the screams and cheers would deafen him again.

Akiloin Ð

So he decided to go down and find number 21

Hermione Ð

And he left her with the rest of the mad crowd

Luna Ð

Who were screaming like crazy.

Cho Ð

Nobody was paying attention to her so she cheered on, thankful she wasnÕt noticed

Ginny Ð

When all of a sudden, it was her turn. She hugged Luna before picking up her broom and walked out. The sun hit her clothes as she went out of the cool room and onto the pitch. It was almost midday. She shielded her eyes as she walked towards the middle of the pitch. There was a giant roar as she made her way to her brother. She gulped as she caught sight of the course. It looked impossible, but at the same time enjoyable so she relaxed a little. Leaping on her broom, she flew gracefully up towards her brother and hung around. Ron was crossing off names and writing things down. Getting bored, she leant back and hung upside down for a bit. Ron finished and tapped his quill triumphantly on the page before turning to her.

ÔNumber 21?Õ he inquired. Ginny up righted herself and looked at him from over her shoulder.

ÔThatÕs meÕ she said airily. ÔNumber 21É number twen-tee oneÕ Ron flipped the pages over and started making notes.

ÔSo,Õ he said. ÔThis is the last one. After this you will be graded. Anything below an A, and youÕre disqualified. So far youÕve got two OÕs. I hope youÕre proud.Õ Ginny laughed in relief.

ÔSo this is it. Lets see what you can doÕ he blew the whistle around his neck and watched her fly away with content.

Ron Ð

Ron watched her steadily reach the starting line. With one sharp blast he sent her off on the course. The first part was the ÔslicersÕ so fondly named after one unlucky contestant had their finger chopped off by accident. Number 21 dived, swerved and barrel-rolled beautifully. She seemed to already know the whole thing off by heart. The last one swung behind her and she held up her hands in triumph. He couldnÕt help clapping. The next one was sure to leave a mark. It always did.

Ginny Ð

She couldnÕt help throwing her arms up in the air. It was like the rush of adrenaline had affected her head. She quickly returned to the course. All her happiness suddenly washed off her face. There before her was a doorway with bolts and sharp spikes fixed on it. A small red ball was jumping in and out of the spikes, sticking out before diving in. There, where a doorknob should be, was a brass cylinder. She guessed that when she caught the ball, she would have to fix it to the brass and use it as a doorknob. Without hesitating, she traced her fingers over the top of the spikes. They were very sharp, and the ball was zooming around in between them. She stuck her fingers in, attempting to block the ball, but it just changed direction and went up the door. She ran her fingers around, feeling the sharp points cut her wrists. She felt the ball under her fingers and closed them. It zoomed around inside her clenched fist as she pulled it out. Then, without noticing, she felt something sharp stab her arm. It went right through and out the other side. Screaming, she withdrew her arm and flew a few feet away. A spike had punctured her.

ÔWhat the crap?Õ she shouted. The red ball was still in her hand. Realising this, she went cautiously back and held her hand over the cylinder. The spikes contracted into the wall and she eased the door open, scared the spikes would come out again. She passed through the door quickly and looked at the next test. 

A long black tunnel lay ahead. It was lined with hoops of light. This was a Ôsteady broom gameÕ, the equivalent of a steady-hand game where you canÕt touch the metal with a stick. She saw it was full of twists and turns that gradually went upwards. It was a maze.

She shook the nerves off her before she lost control and slowly went to the entrance. There was silver mesh across the entrance. An alarm clock had appeared on the front of her broom. It was set to five minutes. She couldnÕt stay here and not go in. If five minutes was all she had, then five minutes was what sheÕd do it in, and with that, she entered the maze.

Hermione Ð

She watched number 21 enter with interest. A green light came from where she was in the maze and a red light always flashed when she touched the walls. So far, sheÕd made it to the fourth junction. At this point, there were three different tunnels. One went the easy way round, the other went a longer way round, and the last one went on for a few hundred yards before coming to a dead end, forcing the contestant to double back and start over. She saw number 21 take the first one to her left, the dead end. She flew in a few metres before suddenly turning back. Hermione screamed with happiness. 21 turned to the easy road and flew in. She gradually went up the road and on her way to the finish line.

Ron Ð

He watched her pass the test finish line, his heart swelling. Only one person other than this one could compare, and that was Harry Potter. Ron felt slightly guilty by the fact he was showing so much warmth towards the player when he was certain he should back his friend up. He sighed, his feelings mixed, and absently wrote: _Excellent player, skills are of high standard. Possibility of reserve seeker as well as chaser open._

He dotted his quill on the page, marking the IÕs and the full stops before looking at number 21. She seemed oddly familiar. He smiled anyway and turned the page over to number 22.

ÔSo?Õ she said. Ron noticed her palm twitching, blood was dripping off her fingers.

ÔYou should get that looked atÕ Ron said, indicating with his quill. Number 21 lifted her palm to her face and laughed hollowly.

ÔMadam Pomfrey is waiting for all personnel in the demonstration hall over thereÕ he continued. ÔGo and see her nowÕ

Number 21 flew down slowly, and Ron watched after her when he saw a strand of red hair.

ÔGinny?Õ

Akiloin Ð

He wandered down to the changing rooms. Examining each door so hard he didnÕt notice the door to his left open.

ÔCan I help you?Õ came a voice. Akiloin turned around and looked at the girl heÕd been so keen to meet.

ÔI was looking for you, actuallyÕ he explained.

ÔOh really? What do you want?Õ she said. Akiloin paused for a moment.

ÔItÕs lunch now. I heard the captain say all contestants got a free lunch before they were selected for their Quidditch placesÕ

ÔAnd? What about it?Õ she asked, a smile spreading on her lips. Akiloin scratched his neck nervously.

ÔWould you eat lunch with me? On the grounds, of courseÕ he said quickly. The girl smiled wider.

ÔIÕm AkiloinÕ he stammered out.

ÔIÕm Ginny. IÕll be five minutes. Meet me in the Great Hall and weÕll grab some foodÕ she said and pushed the changing room door open. Akiloin glanced at her heavily bandaged hand for a moment. Then, compromising with himself, he made his way back to Hogwarts, not knowing he was being followed by a long trail of girls.

Harry Ð

He knew she was brilliant. He would give anything to meet her. She wasnÕt scared, she had sense, and she knew what to do in desperate situations. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her look his way, which never usually happened, unless you counted the year before with Cho. There was something about herÉ not just anything. She was perfect.

Ginny Ð

She hastily climbed out of her Quidditch clothes and pulled on her maroon robes. Then, examining herself in the mirror, she pulled her hair out from under her hood and flattened it a little. Luna had gone back into the stands no doubt. Ginny couldnÕt believe it. She was being invited to lunch with a boy. _Lunch!_ No boy in the whole school had ever been so nice to her about asking her out. It was usually:

ÔUhÉ you look prettyThere hot!Õ or ÔHey, Ginny! You have a date?Õ GinnyÕs answer was always ok, since she only lasted about three weeks before they dumped her or she dumped them anywayÉ for their reasons.

Ginny pinned her prefect badge to her waist and stuffed her wand in her pocket before setting off.

Immediately, she could see a long line of girls crawling up the stairs, trying to be hidden. Akiloin seemed to have already made it to the school so she ran quickly. He was a nice looking Hufflepuff with dark hair and pale blue eyes. His pale skin gave him a mysterious look, which fascinated her. She darted past the stupid looking students, all dumb struck with the perfect-ness of her very new boyfriend, well, at least she hoped he would be. Not necessarily the fact she wouldnÕt like him, more the fact he may not like her. SheÕd heard nobody had even managed to have a long conversation with him, let alone a date. She sped up the steps frantically before reaching the top. She panted heavily, regaining her breath. She looked around the school. They were all walking freakishly slow towards the entrance. She darted past them and into the Entrance Hall. Then, trying to look her best, she strutted into the almost empty hall. Akiloin was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, looking very sweet and bewildered. Ginny smiled, grabbing his attention. He stood up and bowed gracefully. No one else was in the hall anyway. Ginny curtseyed quaintly and waited for him to come over. He strode over and took her hand in his before kissing it softly. Ginny giggled. They went over to the table and took as much food as possible into a basket Akiloin had conjured. Ginny took his arm that was stretched out for her and they strolled out onto the side of the mountain.

ÔYou are charmingÕ she said. Akiloin smiled back. He seemed to be a lot more comfortable with just the two of them. There was a triumphant roar from the stadium.

ÔYou are beautifulÕ Akiloin smiled. GinnyÕs heart skipped a beat. She turned to him, holding his hand in hers before closing her eyes and kissing his lips. Akiloin returned the kiss passionately. His hand made itÕs way up and down her back, smoothing her robes to a straight perfection. GinnyÕs tongue pressed against his lips, which parted quickly. She let his tongue explore her mouth as she explored his. Her hands were softly rubbing his shoulders. He was a very good kisser.

ÔGinnyÕ he said, breaking their kiss. She looked at him, waiting hungrily for more.

ÔYes?Õ she asked innocently. Akiloin turned her around so she was facing the bushes.

ÔLookÕ he said. Ginny looked to see about ten pairs of eyes staring back.

ÔWHAT!Õ she screamed in outrage. ÔGO AWAY! PERVERTS!Õ Akiloin took her hands in his. She turned back to him to find him kissing her again. She smiled, her lips melting into his as they kissed away.

ÔYouÕre a good kisserÕ she said after five more minutes of kissing and a bit of stroking.

ÔAnd youÕre a good flyer. The second round begins in ten minutesÕ he informed her. GinnyÕs eyes grew wide.

ÔWe have to get down there!Õ she cried. Akiloin got up and grabbed her hands, pulling her up too.

ÔWeÕll have to run!Õ he said.

ÔWhat? Down the stairs?Õ she cried.

ÔNo, down the hill!Õ he said as he started running down the steep slope.

ÔYouÕre ma-Ô Ginny started saying but never got to finish it as her mouth was kissed once more.


End file.
